


Ghost Roommates

by BunnyLexicon, SiobhanRobotnik



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Ghosts, Modern Magic, Modern Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Service Animals, Taako has a familiar, Taako wonders through timelines and it gets weird and scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanRobotnik/pseuds/SiobhanRobotnik
Summary: Taako knew he had to get away from all this, the way he was living life was going to kill him. This was a fact, not an Opinion.He didn't expect his solution however to lead him down a Rabbit hole like the one he was swan diving rapidly into. Fate is funny like that he supposed.In an old house no one enters, in better shape then any abandoned house has the right to be in, Taako starts his new life in the city of Neverwinter. However in his old house, he's not alone. Time works differently in this place, as past tenants are still around, even after their own passing has happened. Can Taako resolve the wrongs of his own past as well as others, or will he join the ghostly peanut gallery waiting for the next hopeful to break the cycle?Find out, in Ghost Roommates!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Getting Settled

It was a cold and rainy September day in the city of Neverwinter, heavy downpours of cold rain and blasts of wind from the North making it more miserable than normal. A Young Man, or rather elf, was walking through the wet and cold City streets, nothing more than a stuffed backpack, and a scrap of paper in his hand.

The Address on the scrap had cost most of his savings, but at this point it was a last resort. The Elf couldn’t return to what was once his home, nor could he return to where he was living. No one would think to search Neverwinter for him, and if they did, they would check the much Cheaper parts of town.

No one would expect someone like Taako to afford a nicer Smaller house.  
  
Taako Luckily was used to large cities. The hustle and bustle was easy enough to blend into, making it hard for anyone to find him unless they were familiar with large cities. However, to his surprise, the tiny breadbox of a house he thought he bought wasn’t a small box of a house.  
  
It was a rather large abandoned house. One in way better condition then Taako would of expected for the Price. Checking the paper a few more times, he quietly walked up the front door, and tried the key he was given. To his surprise, it was a perfect fit.  
  
Taako wearily looked around, to no one's surprise the place was abandoned. Other than recent footprints from what seemed to be Utilities checking to make sure everything worked. Once inside, he noticed how much colder it was inside than outside. Something he’d have to remedy later. If all the utilities were on, then that means he had hot water, which means Taako could take the first shower he’s had in what felt like weeks.  
  
Taako gave the water a try, smiling seeing the results. “Oh hell yeah, hot clean water. Things are turning up Taako’s way.”  
  
Digging out his charger from his bag, he went the outlet furthest from the tub and set his phone next to it, plugging the charger in. safe enough. Thankfully it seems no one wanted this place, but the skeleton still seemed good.  
  
But for now, the Shower was calling for Taako, and who was Taako to deny the Shower’s siren call?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a good long shower lasting almost an hour, and all of the shampoo, conditioner, and soap Taako had on him, he finally got out of the safe warm Embrace of the shower, and went to get dressed. Before that however, he picked up his phone, a smile on his face. “Guess we both just needed to recharge my friend, now, let's check Social media.”

Tweet Tweet didn’t have anything interesting, Tumble locks was still the familiar garbage fire he knew. Discord was quiet.. Seems like he’s safe. Taako knew those werent the names for the first two but fuck it if it made it more amusing for him to refer to them as such. 

He never bothered with Facebook or snapchat, seemed kinda useless to him, others seemed to enjoy the apps though. Not Taako’s style though. After Procrastinating for about five minutes Taako finished getting dressed and unplugged his phone to start looking around his new…. Home, he supposed.

_Still weird on how cheap this place was to buy…. Shit, did this place used to be a drug den? FUCK._

_Goddamn it. I’m gonna be jumpy for weeks now. If it was a drug house legally they would of had to tell me because I could get hurt. So why is this place so cheap….._ Taako thought for a while while he explored the house, taking note of everything. It was partially furnished in some rooms. There seemed to be Taako’s new room anyway. Everything else seemed bare bones however. There was a dusty Grand Piano, there were a few things like some abandoned tupperware in the covers, some paper towels and toilet paper. Just… little things. Some washcloths here, a bar of unopened soap next to them. Just things left behind from the previous tenant.

The many rooms seemed rather creepy when most were barren or only had a small thing or two left in them. It left a sense of rushing and worry in the back of Taako’s mind. The Least odd thing was the canned goods left behind, or maybe that was Taako just not wanting to go grocery shopping today after finally getting out of the rain.  
  
 _They must of been in a hurry, or they didn’t want to deal with the minor stuff... Maybe they got married? Why else would they leave a bed?_ Taako thought, rounding back to his new bedroom. Closing the door Taako noticed there was something the door hid. A vacuumed sealed set of blankets and sheets, most likely left by the previous tenant. _Damn bad luck for them._

“At least I have a blanket for tonight...” he said softly. Opening the bag and pulling out the softly scented lavender bedding. It was a Dark blue color and seemed nice enough. Once the bedding was on, Taako put his backpack under the pillows and made himself comfortable. He has his phone, his things, he was comfortable. After locating another outlet, Taako rummaged in his bag. He did have the foresight to go to the Dollar store at least, and grab a cheap little Night light flashlight. Once that was plugged in Taako replugged his charger so it would be ready to go when he needed it.  
  
He felt….. Safe, safe enough to let himself relax at least. The usual goto of Youtube was put on hold for now, after Taako noticed the small television in the room. “Let’s see if Chopped is on, or Master Chef, I’m not picky, cable don’t fail me now”

After about the third episode of Unwrapped, Taako finally fell asleep. For once he was feeling like he could finally let his guard down and be vulnerable.


	2. Questions Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tip of the Iceberg is in sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter two Of Ghost Roommates! I hope you Enjoy!
> 
> For Those curious, this is story me and Sio are writing together, based off of an RP we're currently doing. (we have about twenty chapters worth of content at least)
> 
> I hope you Enjoy

When Taako woke up, he noticed three things. The first was that It was still raining outside, the rain being a full-blown storm at this point and making Taako glad he was inside. The second was the Coldness in the room, and the pain in his back from old injuries. The third thing however, was a lighter note. A small black ball of fluff was obscuring his vision to his right. A smile crypt onto the elf’s face as he carefully picked up the now purring mass. “Why hello there Sweetheart, I haven't seen you in awhile.”

The ball of fluff slowly unfurled itself, a small, fluffy black kitten was hidden in all that fur. 

_Meeeeeew!_

Taako smiled at Midnight’s loud enthusiastic Meows, all while gently stroking her fur.“I know Midnight, I missed you too, it wasn’t safe for you to be out though.”  
  
 _Meeeeeeeeeeeew!_ Was midnight’s insistence that yes, she could of been out. She was magic, Silly elf, don’t you know you can not really kill Magic?

Taako frowned a bit, he did know that, however… “That doesn’t make when you’re… forcefully dismissed any easier, I’m glad we’re safe now though.” Taako gently pets Midnight, humming quietly as he did so. Midnight let Taako, quietly purring all the while. She had missed him so much, it felt like centuries had passed since she last got to see him or the Material plane. After a few moments, she tentatively walked up Taako’s arm and settled down on Taako’s left shoulder, gentle to not cause him any harm.  
  
 _You’re Hurting, you need to eat and take some Medicine_. Was the only thing thought by the familiar. She knew Taako would know that she was right, pride or not no one else was here.

“Yeah, you’re right, CVS is always open, we can grab some food on the way too.” Taako sighed and slowly got himself out from the warm blankets, wincing once he was standing.

“Damn, you fall three stories _one time_ and suddenly your back sucks when it’s cold out.” he grumbled to himself, getting dressed for such a rainy day. After a bit of looking around, Taako was able to locate a pocket umbrella under the bed, long since forgotten by even the tenant before the previous one. It wouldn’t do much but it would keep the water out of his hair, and Midnight’s fur.

After a very wet trip to Walgreens, since it was a block closer than CVS, and a stop to Fantasy Waterburger, Taako had everything he’d mostly need for the next two weeks. Aspirin, some simple foods, laundry detergent, and of course a nice hot Lunch. Taako was glad to be back home, the rain seemed to be getting worse by the minute, but thankfully the house was higher up then most of the town. on the edge of town had its perks at least, it had to have some.

So much so Taako didn’t notice the House was much cleaner then he left. Dust and dirt were gone from the tables and Furniture was without the dirty plastic wrap on it, and the Fireplace gently filling the house with soft noise of crackles.

Taako paid it little mind however, The house was warm and that soothed his achy bones, he also wanted to eat his food so Midnight wouldn’t start to scream. 

Which may be why the elf didn’t take notice to the changes, Midnight was like a high security detector for Dangers, all he heard from the familiar was the familiar, relaxing purrs in his ear. No grumbles or hisses or warning signs, just a happy kitten who was going to get a bit of burger and a fry for some easy to control salt ration. She wouldn't eat the fry, but she'd probably play with it and lick some salt. “You hungry Midnight?”  
  
 _Meeeeew_!

Taako smiled and makes his way to the table in the living room, setting all of the groceries down on the table, as well as his Food. Midnight Gently made her way down.

By jumping off of Taako and smacking onto the table. She meant to do that. Totally. Taako let out a chuckle at her silly antics. She must really want that treat.

Once Lunch was taken care of, and the Groceries put up, Taako made his way back to his room with Midnight, he supposed it was time to unpack what he was able to pack. However…

To his surprise, his bag was in the center of the room, his things half put up, the other half strewn about on the floor and on the bed.  
  
 _Shit_ was Taako’s only thought, seeing the mess. Looking around, Taako tensed up, conjuring a small flame into his hand. Taako didn’t want a fight, but he’d fight if he had to. Quickly scanning around the room he looked for whoever caused this. “Come out! I know someone is…”

While looking around, Taako noticed this things moving on their own accord, unseen hands seemed to be picking up and folding clothes. Some unseen beings seemed to notice Taako’s eyes, and the fire in his hands. The items quickly fell to the floor. Casting Detect magic showed Nothing. 

Frowning, Taako wrecked his brain as to what to do, it wasn’t something magical, yet there was something here. After a few moments, Taako casted Blink, out of desperation more than anything.

Two men, one looking Older than the other, were putting away Taako’s things. The older one looked like he was from a picture in a history book, back when liches and adventures and high magic was rampant and out of control. The younger one looked…. Modern. From his hair to his clothes he looked to be around Taako’s age.

“..... WHOMST THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!?” was the only thing Taako could say once he saw them.

“Aw shit” a tired, quiet voice says.  
  
“Hail and well met! Hey uh, dumb question but you can see and hear us… right?”  
  
“Uh??? Yes!? Why else would I have just yelled what I did like, two seconds ago!?”

The Older man shrugs, unsure what to say. “I dunno, maybe you saw two spiders? Or maybe you got spooked by your own reflection, I don’t know.”  
  
“No. None of that my dude. Now, care to answer my question?”  
  
“Geeze, you’re welcome by the way for putting your stuff up by the way!”

“Yes. Thank you. Was gonna do that when maybe I knew who you were and why you’re in my house, and also somehow non-magically invisible.” Taako placed a hand on his hip.

“Oh, we’re Ghosts I guess?” The man knew exactly what they were, but seemed to be sugar coating it. “I dunno. Just kinda… Chilling here. Hey, you seem like a fun guy though, Johann you should talk to this guy some.”

Johann frowned. “Magnus, Just because I’ll know the technology and terms he uses doesn’t mean I’ll-”  
  
“Come-on it’ll be great! off you go now.” Magnus says, slowly Pushing Johann towards Taako. Once they were near, Magnus took Taako’s hand and shook it.

He looked less…. Transparent now. Once he sees that, he awkwardly takes Johann's hand and mashes it with Taako’s. Taako immediately felt his eyes start to burn at the contact. He quickly backed away, flinching a bit as well. Johann reacted Similarly, getting his hand away as fast as possible.  
  
Right in time for Blink to wear off, Magnus and Johann still seen, but ghostly. “Magnus, what. The shit. Was that.” Johann didn’t sound happy, keeping his arms crossed so Magnus wouldn’t grab him again.

“G-Good question, what the f-fuck man!?”

Magnus laughs nervously. “Well…. I didn’t want our new friend here to only see me, and I mean It worked! You can see and hear us without that fancy magic stuff. See! It’s awesome!” Magnus says, before softly apologizing.

“Next time fucking warn me before you touch me.” Taako hissed, wrapping his arms around himself. “It’s- at least don’t do it again unless i’m dying.”

Johann Looks to Magnus. Magnus however seems excited. “But it worked! You can do magic though so maybe that's why it worked. Besides, you’re technically the one in Johann’s room.”

“... Huh?”

“And if I’m being honest this is technically My House so like… What the heck dude.” Magnus says.

“You just said you guys were ghosts. And like, I bought this place. So why are you still here?” Taako asked, half annoyed.  
  
“Yeah but we’re still sentient! Like what the fuck.” Magnus say, Johann meanwhile headed back to his old bed and layed down, looking tired.

“Yeah but no one else can see you.” Taako replied back  
  
“Johann did when he was alive, he saw most of us actually. You saw something though, most people who move in don’t even see me moving things around, even if it's in their face.”

“.... How does… That work?”

Magnus paces around, wanting just to move some. “I dunno, why do those families in horror stories always move into the clearly demon owned houses and not notice until like, half of them are dead?”

“Fair.” Taako was watching as Magnus paced.  
  
Magnus stops after a moment, giving a glance to Johann, then Taako. “Besides, you have the same stuff around you that Johann did when he was alive, so like… might as well make friends now instead of waiting for like, the worst possible moment?”

Taako glanced over at Johann too before glancing back at Magnus. “I… guess…”

“Magnus.” Johann Started. “That’s literally the Depression you’re seeing.”

“... Wait hold on, what? I feel like I’m missing something here.”  
  
“Ignore him for now, it’s not Depression. Otherwise I feel like you’d probably be like… sadder, in here?” Magnus gently pokes Taako’s chest. Tingly. Taako flinched back again.

“Warning.” he hissed. Right after he said that however, Midnight wandered over to Johann. Sitting inside the Ghosts chest. Johann just sighs and quietly pets the cat, slowly Midnight floating up higher and higher.  
  
 _Meeeeeeeeeeeeew!_ Midnight declares loudly.

Taako’s ears perked up and he looked over at the bed. Noticing his Familiar taking flight.

“What the fuck…?” Taako says, watching his Familiar float around without any real control. She seems Confused and a bit distressed. Taako quickly caught up to her and gently took hold of the tiny kitten.

Midnight only meowed, confused as to why she had been floating around.

“Yeah I don’t know either sweetheart.”

Magnus looks at Taako, confused “Uhhh, Taako, Buddy, you’re ah…. Kinda… not on the ground yourself?”

“What?” Taako asked, looking at the ground. Taako started to feel unwell, seeing himself Several feet off the ground was apparently enough to unsettle something in him. With Magnus and Johann’s help, he got back onto the ground. “I’m not sure what Caused that, I mean the, the shakiness.”  
  
Magnus thinks for a few minutes, a frown on the Centuries old man’s face. “Do you have a history with heights? It can make your stomach feel bad if you don’t”  
  
“Or if you have a bad history with them” Johann added, going to the bathroom to get Taako some water and an aspirin, the ones in there should still be good if he kept track of time correctly.  
  
Taako frowned at Johann’s words, had the fall from three stories up really affected him that much psychologically? It must have, why else would he feel so sick from only floating a few feet up in the air? Maybe it was just that Taako hadn’t been the one to initiate it. Once Johann Returned with the water and Aspirin, Taako took them with a quiet ‘thank you.’

Magnus and Johann decided to ‘Haunt’ the room across the hall from Taako for the rest of the day, to let the elf get some rest, and to make a game plan for how to Interact with Taako without that happening again. Magnus even made silly little ‘wooooo’ sounds as they left, mostly to get Taako or Johann to smile.

Taako soon fell asleep after that, the sick feeling of being high up without him knowing it made him very woozy, a nap sounded like the perfect thing to make his stomach stop doing back flips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Rain had become a gentle drizzle by the time Taako woke up, The sun having already set while the elf rested. Taako sat up and looked around, no Magnus or Johann in sight, maybe it was a dream. His backpack seemed to not be on the floor anymore, nor were his things. Settling on stress being the cause, Taako slipped out of bed, Midnight still fast asleep at the foot where some of the blanket bunched up. Taako decided not to wake her, she was probably dreaming of fish or whatever nice things Familiar’s dream of. Taako liked to think Midnight dreamed of yarn and soft sweaters. 

Taako’s ears perked up as he walked down the hall, the tune of someone humming. Looking around Taako felt like someone was standing on his chest. The walls had just been painted, the floors looked spotless, and there was what looked to be crudely drawn flowers painted as well.

Running down the halls Taako looked around at his surroundings, not really paying attention to what was right in front of him. He didn’t notice when a familiar but different Man was in the hallway, carrying boxes.

So it's no surprise that he ran right into a man, or rather, a half elf. 

“Shit!”  
“crap.” 

“Shit, man I’m sorry I-”

The half elf looks at Taako. “It’s fine I guess? Is there… a reason you’re running in the house?”

“I… uh…” Taako wasn’t really sure how to explain. Everything was different now and he _swore_ this guy was a ghost last night.

The pain in his butt is saying this is real. Fuck.

Johann slowly stands up, careful to set the boxes down. “I get it man, Sometimes you get Jumpy in a new place, new noises you know?”

“Ye-Yeah…” was all Taako could really say.

“Relax man, No one ever tries to spook this place, people think it’s haunted, but it’s not, there’s some feral cats that like to use a crack in the house as a kitty super highway.” Johann motions for Taako to follow him.

Taako blinked a bit and followed Johann, unsure of what was going on…

Going through the long halls, they eventually arrive in a room filled with many musical instruments. All sparkling and clean and ready to go. However, Johann ignores all that and opens up the bay window. The gentle call of cats and kittens being heard.

Taako was a bit taken aback by the music room, looking around it before his ears perked up at the cats and kittens. Curiously he pokes his head out of the window, quietly gasping at what he saw. Cats of all shapes and sizes all curled up in the small area safe from the rain, batting and playing with catnip. “I can’t get rid of it no matter how much I've tried. It’s like… an invasive species almost.”

“Damn…” Taako whispered. There were so many cats there, there had to be at least thirty. All of them had clipped ears. All but the tiniest one, who was trying to climb up to the two.

“Aw. Baby~” Taako couldn’t help but coo, he always did have a soft spot for cats and other creatures that get a bad rep. “Hello there little one, are you trying to find a forever home? I’m sorry but unless Johann wants a cat I don’t know if this is the place.”

“I don’t mind if you want a pet, just make sure to care for them.”

“Nah, I don’t think my familiar would take too kindly to sharing her spotlight. I don’t see this cat being homeless for long however. Who wouldn’t love a lovely kitten?”  
  
“The uh… people who abandoned their cats?”

“... I mean fair?”

  
  
Man, things had turned awkward rather fast after that. Johann seems to not mind the cat’s at least. Fidgeting with his scarf, Taako looks away from Johann as he speaks. “So…. Uh…. I’m Taako, but you already knew that… I uh….” 

Seeing Taako couldn’t start a conversation at the moment, Johann decided to step up. “It’s okay man. Sometimes the Silence isn’t a bad thing, but I don’t mind chatting if it’ll help. You like cats, so is your Familiar a cat then?” 

“Yeah, Midnight, she’s My familiar, she’s actually sleeping right now.”  
  
“Is she like a service animal?” Johann seemed confused to hear that they were asleep, cat or not. The question however made Taako think for a moment. Midnight was Midnight, a little Abyss from his very soul. However she’d remind Taako to eat, she’d bring him food, if he was hurting she’d fetch his medication, drag over a blanket when he was tired, a water bottle for when he was thirsty. She’d even patrol the area when Taako’s anxiety was high, always coming back a happy purring mess to prove there was nothing there other than a bug.  
  
 _Shit_.  
  
“....Apparently.”  
  
Johann leaves it at that. “Cool. Do they need food or…?”  
  
“... I actually have no idea, I’ve always fed her. Seems cruel not to when I get to Eat and Sleep instead of meditating and collecting berries or whatever shit is optimal for my diet.”

“Fair enough. If Midnight is in my way, is it okay if I gently move her? No offense, I just… don’t want to squish her.”  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s fine, if she needs help or I need help she’ll meow and bite your shoelaces and tug on them. If she’s not moving that, feel free to just set her to the side. She might be a service animal, but she’s also still a kitten. Sometimes she does Patrols.”

After that the two kept talking, Johann was a pretty cool dude when he wasn’t a spooky ghost. He wasn’t the strongest, but he had half a brain, and unloading Taako’s things from the moving truck took no time at all. It was weird… most of this stuff was old. It was the same things he had before he moved in with-  
  
With someone who doesn’t deserve his time or his thoughts. Speaking of time, Taako checked his cellphone once the small moving truck was emptied. However his lock screen made his stomach drop.

  
  
_October 3, 2017_ _  
__  
__1:47 PM_

_That.... couldn’t be right._ _  
__  
_  
  


_Could it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three will be a smidge more Dark then this chapter, more explanation on Taako and Johann's situations


End file.
